gundamdcfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's handbook
Temporary start to this page. Better formatting and images will follow, and very open to edits/additions/suggestions Getting Started Regions & Cards So, you want to get started with the game. First thing you need to consider, before you even create your account, is region. Currently, there's two regions - Japan and the rest of the world. Cards for one region won't work in the other, so decide beforehand. The 'rest of the world' only encompasses a few regions so far - it's not officially released in America, Europe, et cetera, only South East Asia - Hong Kong, Taiwan, Australia & New Zealand, the Philippines, and so on. So when creating your account, you'll want to choose one of those regions accordingly. Cards are divided several ways. The first is that all cards are either a mobile suit or pilot. A mobile suit can be fielded without a pilot, but a pilot needs a suit, and restrictions tend to apply to number/cost of suits. The second is rarity - all cards have a rarity from R1 (most common) to R6 (most rare). The rarity will be shown on the bottom-right corner of the front of the card, with 1 to 3 lines for R1-3, 3 lines and 1-2 stars for R4-5, and a big gold circle with 3 chevrons and 3 stars for R6. In addition to difficulty to obtain, rarer cards tend to be noticeably more powerful than more common ones. The third is how you got the card - rental, real or digital. Real means you own a physical copy of the card, and registered its code to your account. Rental refers to free cards the game gave you, and digital refers to specific cards that are rewards from missions. Only about a third of the cards available as real cards can be gotten as rentals, and you can't get rentals above R4. Rentals are also believed to be slightly weaker than real cards despite displaying the same stats, and cannot be stacked (a process whereby you register three real copies of the same pilot or non-mass production mobile suit, which instead of giving you multiples to use online enhances the stats and/or abilities of the one). When you create an account, you'll be given a basic selection of cards. These are always the same, and do not change. But twice a day you can get one randomly selected free rental card, your choice of either pilot of suit. So given the registration process is fast, it's suggested that when you create an account, initially draw a mobile suit. If you don't get an R4 (it's possible to draw Unicorn Gundam (Unicorn Mode), Buster Gundam, or Gundam Ez8), create a new account, and keep trying until you get one. Having an R4, which will be a lot stronger than your other starting cards, will make your initial life a lot easier. After that, remember to draw your free card twice a day. It's generally better to get mobile suits at first, until you have a decent selection. Gameplay Gameplay is not very interactive - you'll make the occasional binary choice for some battles, but it's mostly about the cards you have and how you've set them up - your strategy makes a huge difference. It's possible to overcome some level of card disadvantage with good strategy - but not always. Sometimes you'll get blown out by pure luck or by someone whose cards are just too strong. So make no mistake, you gain a huge advantage by being willing to spend money on the real cards. It's also worth noting that in every battle, there will be one person on the offensive and one on the defensive. You can only participate in an offensive battle of yours - if you're on the defensive, command abilities will be chosen randomly. But the defensive player gets their command abilities sooner to compensate - their command abilities activate at the start of the 2nd, 4th and 6th turns, compared to the 3rd, 5th and 7th for the offensive player. Play Modes There's six tutorial battles which teach you some of the mechanics, and you get two additional free rental draws by completing them - a suit after the third, and a pilot after the sixth. Get to them by going to Troop Exercise - Participation - Basic knowledge of battle. Other than Troop Exercise, which is your mode for playing random games with whoever, there's two main modes you'll play. The first is Battle Missions. Each mission has a specified reward - the first one you'll look at will give you a mobile suit rental draw, but after that for completing them you get a specific digital card. When you enter, you choose your team and face six battles total against three other players - for each player, you'll have one match on the offensive and one on the defensive. You have a few hours in between each offensive battle, if you miss the window it'll automate that battle and go on to the next one, and you can only see the results of your defensive battles after all the battles have concluded. If you win enough of the battles, you get the reward. The missions available to you are determined by your level - as you level up, you can access more, but you don't level up through missions. You level up through Conquest mode. In it, you have two teams, each of which try to win points off the other through taking over a map and battles. Each team takes turns - a turn lasts 120 minutes, and you can only take actions if it's your turn (and it's not the last 20 minutes of the turn, during which actions are disabled). You get 2 action points every 30 minutes, whether it's your turn or not, and can only hold 5 at one time. It takes one action point to move to an adjacent node on the map, and one to replenish your force gauge (essentially, your personal health) 2000 points. While you get a full force gauge at the start of each battle in a battle mission or troop exercise, it does not automatically replenish in Conquest mode. You replenish it by spending action points, or if you're defeated, you return to one of your team's spawn nodes with a full gauge. If you move onto a node where there's an enemy, you'll engage them in battle. This will also happen if you're on the same node and you try to replenish your force gauge (note that your gauge will not be replenished!) You, and consequently your team, gets points for winning battles, conquering nodes by moving onto them and/or defeating all enemies on them, for killing suits in battle, and for defending nodes (winning a defensive battle while on a non-spawn node). Some nodes, with a building icon, are worth more points, but spawn nodes also have this icon, and cannot be conquered. When a set number of turns have passed, the game will end, and you'll get experience equal to the number of points you gained. There are no consequences for winning or losing, so there's no risk in just getting out there and trying to get as many points as you can, even if you get your ass kicked. Category:Guides